This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicle-to-vehicle and vehicle-to-infrastructure (collectively referred to as V2X) safety technology relies on a host vehicle receiving messages via a dedicated short range communication (DSRC) system from at least one remote vehicle. Each channel of the DSRC system of the host vehicle may have an incoming message threshold rate, which is the maximum possible number of received messages per second that the DSRC system can process. As an example, the incoming message threshold rate may be 2,500 messages per second. Thus, each channel of the DSRC system may be able to receive up to 2,500 messages per second while communicating with multiple remote vehicles, such as, for example, 1,000 remote vehicles.
However, the ability to perform cryptographic security verification on all received messages when the DSRC system is receiving messages at or near the incoming message threshold rate may not be practical. As such, there is a need for a method and a system for performing cryptographic security verification for incoming messages of a DSRC system.